1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an optical module and an optical network using the same.
2. Related Prior Art
A semiconductor laser with a can-type package is widely applied in an optical communication system. Such can-type package 82, as shown in FIG. 5, is connected to a substrate 86 via lead terminals 84 and constitutes a light-emitting module 80. The light-emitting module thus formed is installed into a chassis and forms an optical transmitting module disclosed in the Japanese patent laid open 2001-296458. In this patent, an optical transceiver is also disclosed, in which not only the optical-transmitting module but also an optical-receiving module are provided in the chassis.
In the present and future optical communication system, further speed and capacity must be requested and accordingly thermally stable operation will be required to the optical-module used in such high-speed and high-capacity optical system. To realize the stable operation in the optical module, heat generated in the can-type package and generated by electrical components mounted on the substrate must be effectively dissipated outside the package. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical module with superior thermal dissipation characteristic and an optical communication system using such optical modules.